conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
NAtech marine
NAtech marine is one of the northernmost shipyards in the world, with a unique location near Arctic waters. Since its foundation the company has been building and repairing ships and providing service and support to the increasingly important oil and gas industry in the Arctic. The experience acquired over the years in these fields, has allowed the company to become a leader in the market and also provide services in other areas such as industry, mining and wind energy. After entering the field of military shipbuilding and certifying as a defense contractor, the company has become a reference in the manufacture of patrol boats and coastal combat vessels. History NAtech marine was established as Kimek in 1986 with the Kalmar Union and Russian SFSR fleets in the Barents Sea as a main market, service for the mining industry and the Kalmar Union-Soviet Russia trade cooperation. In 1991 Kværner took over the company and expanded the shipyard with the ship lift and the ship hall. Kværner made an important investment to modernize and expand the facilities. After Kværner finnancial problems, NAtech Group took over 100% of the company in 1997 with the idea of using it as a platform for the commercial construction of boats propelled by fuel cells. In 1999 the company acquires the military business of the Dockstavarvet and takes over exclusively for the manufacture and maintenance of the CB90 and its derivatives. In addition, again in 2001 the company buys the military construction business from the UMOE Group. From this moment, the company becomes a world leader in the manufacture of fast patrol boats and coastal combat ships. This leadership would be strengthened in 2011 when NAtech marine and Saab jointly acquire Kockums from the German company HDW. After the acquisition Saab would keep the submarine manufacturing unit and company's facilities while NAtech marine took over the surface ships manufacturing unit including the Visby class corvettes and various mine countermeasures vessel. Kamewa waterjets business was acquired from Rolls Royce in 2003 to complete the company specialization in fast naval crafts. Facilities Over the years the shipyards have undergone a series of modifications and extensions to accommodate the construction of larger and more modern vessels to become one of the most important shipyards in Kalmar Union and northern Europe and the most modern shipyard northern Arctic Circle. Kirkenes Shipyard *Main Offices (Management, Estimating, Engineering, Video-Conference facilities) *Client Facilities & Security *Burning Shop (DNC underwater oxygen plasma & oxy-acetylene machines) *Plate Shop (180m x 26m x 14m, complete with panel line & shell jigs) *Outfit Steel Shop *Module Shop (212m x 42m x 21m, 140t lift & heavy load transfer system) *Turntable *Launchway (max length about 190m, with 115t berth crane) *Pipe Shop (600m2) *Sheet Metal Shop, QA, Test & Trials *Machine Shop (full range of machine tools) and Machine Shop Wharf (180m, with about 11m water depth) *Barracks for own and hired personnel *Heated ship hall 120x60 m 28 m high *Cranes 1x180t, 2x100t, 2x60t, 4x30t *Quay structures: **Quay 1 250 m length with water depth to 13m **Quay 1 180 m length with water depth to 10m *Dock I **10,000t lift **120m long x 15m open width **10m over the blocks **Wingwall cranes 100t and 60t *Dock II **25,000t lift **210m long x 28m open width **13m over the blocks **Wingwall cranes 180t and 100t Repairing services The company specializes in the maintenance and transformation of vessels and structures to provide services to the offshore and fishing industries as well as military ships. *Semi-submersible drilling Rig *Jack-up drilling Rig *Platform Conversion *Platform Supply Vessel *Anchor Handling Tug Supply Vessel *Heavy Lift Carrier *Floating, Production, Storage & Offloading Vessel (FPSO) *Mono-hull circular column FPSO *Floating, Production & Offloading Vessel (FPO) *Pipelay Vessel *Fallpipe Vessel *Semi-submersible bare deck Vessel *Trawlers *Aquaculture structures *Patrol boats *Corvettes *Frigates *Minelayers & Minesweppers Civil shipbuilding Alupilot 14M.jpg|Alupilot 14M CB90FF.jpg|CB90 Firefighting Commander 27 01.jpg|Commander 27 Commander 27 02.jpg|Commander 27 Commuter 32 01.jpg|Commuter 32 Commuter 32 02.jpg|Commuter 32 Voyager 38 01.jpg|Voyager 38 Voyager 38 02.jpg|Voyager 38 CB90 FF Based on the CB90 technology, the FF is one of the most advanced and well-equipped fireboats of its size in the world. A Ruberg 2000 l/min fire pump is fitted with a combined monitor and foam-mixer arrangement on the fore deck. The pump capacity can also be diverted to a sprinkler arrangement on the wheelhouse top for self-protection if there should be burning oil on the surface of the sea. ALUPILOT 14 M It is a semi-displacement all aluminum craft with a resiliently mounted GRP sandwich deckhouse. The arrangement is laid out with a raised wheelhouse with round the horizon visibility and a semi-sunk saloon seating up to 8 pilots. An alternative lay out with a one-tier wheelhouse / saloon is also available. Two diesel engines of heavy duty rating at 330 kW / 1800 rpm, each connected to a fixed pitch propeller through a gearbox with reduction 1.5:1 give a service speed of 22 knots. The sheer strake is heavily reinforced and carries a truck tire fender system to cope with boarding of coastal vessels with protruding fender strakes often seen in Baltic traffic. To cope with Nordic winter conditions the boat is fitted with heating not only for the interior but also for the front windows, decks, railings and the boarding rig. Classification is according to the Special Service Craft Rules of Lloyd’s Register. COMMANDER 27 & 29 Commander series delivers greater access to offshore installations while increasing productivity of the operations and maintenance teams and maximizing operational availability. It is a highly-sophisticated class of composite vessels specifically-designed for the medium to long-range transportation of personnel to offshore wind farms. Commander craft are designed to operate at almost twice the speed and wave height of other equivalent vessels on the market. Like other NAtech marine series, these high-speed vessels are based on proven surface-effect ship (SES) and air-cushion catamaran technologies using an advanced ride control system (RCS). This offers excellent seakeeping and passenger comfort. Commander craft are also fitted with a unique boarding control system (BCS), which significantly reduces heave and pitch motions, enabling personnel to safely and simply access a turbine in sea states of up to 2,5m Hs. VOYAGER 38T Voyager 38T is a high-performance CTV that challenges helicopter transfer, taking speed, safety and cost-efficiency transport to the offshore industry. It combines speed and agility of a top-class CTV with safe personnel transfer and excellent seakeeping capabilities. Designed With a push-on boatlanding capability and outfitted with a motion compensated gangway and a personnel transfer basket (as option), this unique craft is adapted to specific requirements of the offshore industry. Combining proven surface-effect ship (SES) and air-cushion catamaran technologies with an active vertical motion damping system, Voyager craft allow for reaching offshore installations even when the distance from harbor is far and the weather for safe operations is narrow in almost half the time. It is designed to reduce transit time, improve technicians’ comfort, safety and efficiency, expand operational window and availability. COMMUTER 32 Commuter 32 fast ferry series is constructed for reliable and efficient logistics, designed for an exclusive travel experience. Rapid transit, exceptional comfort, safety and excellent environmental performance are the essence of Commuter 32 series. These high-speed ferry’s compact main dimensions, efficient maneuvering systems and low wake wash enable agile navigation in small ports and congested harbours, as well as, in open seas. Vessel’s proven Surface Effect Ship technology and and air-cushion catamaran design will also offer low wake wash, resulting in low imprint on environment, even in challenging and vulnerable surroundings. Fuel-efficiency of this lightweight, high-speed ferry further emphasizes our commitment to emphasize sustainability of our vessel designs. Commuter’s efficient layout is designed to minimize noise ingress to the main cabin and offers comfortable and comprehensive amenities. Military shipbuilding Initially, the company was specialized in the manufacture of fast attack platforms and coastal combat vessels, but after the acquisition of Kockums it has considerably expanded its portfolio of vessels, making larger and more complex ships such as the Visby Class corvette. *CB90 Class fast assault craft *Rauma Class mine countermeasures vessel *Styrsö Class mine countermeasures vessel *Rauma Class mine countermeasures vessel *Skjold Class litoral corvette *Visby Class corvette Services for oil & gas, mining and industry NAtech marine is a service company for Arctic oil and gas offshore and onshore industry, as well as to mining and general industries with firm positions in both Kalmar Union and Russian SFSR since its establishment. Although the company provides services throughout the world, it specializes in the difficult conditions that exist in the Arctic and the Barents Sea with qualified engineers, welders, pipe fitter, mechanics, insulation workers and scaffolders. The company offers: *Project management *Engineering services *Fitting *Fabrication *Personnel for hire Category:Kalmar Union Category:Companies of Kalmar Union Category:Companies Category:NAtech